Amor cobarde
by LoveJooDoh4Ever
Summary: "Los amores cobardes no llegan a amores ni a historias, se quedan ahí. Ni el recuerdo los puede salvar, ni el mejor orador conjugar". -Oleo de Mujer con Sombrero de Silvio Rodriguez [Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles del Proyecto 1-8. Felices fiestas, Alo-chan]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic fue escrito para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles del Proyecto 1-8, para Alo-chan.

* * *

Que _no_ lo llames por su nombre, _no_ significa que _no_ es.

 ** _No_** **fuimos amor**

Faltaba solo un minuto para que acabara el partido y el equipo de Taichi todavía necesitaba un gol para ganar. Tenía el corazón en vilo, pero sabía, de alguna forma, que Taichi lo conseguiría.

—¡Vamos, Taichi! —grité—. ¡Tú puedes!

El grito resonó por la cancha; era el ingrediente final.

Un toqué. Una mirada. Una Patada. Gol.

Fin del partido.

El público estalló de emoción. Yo también festejé el gol, mientras Taichi recibía una avalancha de sus compañeros de equipo. Entre abrazos, Taichi logró alzar la vista y, al verme, sonrió; por supuesto sonreí de vuelta, era automático, siempre.

Feliz y un tanto orgullosa, corrí a los vestidores.

Amor del cotidiano, del cálido, de ese que es fácil de respirar. Eso éramos. Solo que _no_ lo llamábamos amor.

—¡Sora! —Taichi agitó el brazo para que lo encontrara entre la multitud.

Corrí en dirección a él. Un abrazo de siete segundos era todo lo que ambos necesitábamos. Y eso nos regalamos. Pocas cosas (por no decir ninguna) eran tan reconfortantes.

—Estoy feliz por ti —susurré.

Y al separarnos de ese abrazo que debió haber durado tan solo un poco más, sus ojos me atraparon. Minutos. Segundos. Horas. ¿Importaba? Él estaba ahí y yo también, y nos queríamos, lo demás sobraba.

—Taichi —se acercó uno de sus amigos, rompiendo la magia—, bien hecho, amigo.

—Eh… sí, gracias.

—Gracias también a ti, Sora —me dijo—. Sin ti, Taichi no habría tenido la inspiración necesaria. Ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja.

—¿Pareja? —repitió Taichi, sonrojándose de repente—... No…eh…

—¡Solo somos amigos! —aclaré de golpe, igual o mucho más nerviosa.

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Sorprendidos ambos, separamos nuestras miradas con más facilidad.

—Pensé que…

Taichi estaba muy, muy tenso a mi lado.

—No… nosotros… —balbuceó. Pero solo faltó que notara mi incomodidad para volver a actuar normal o casi...—Nosotros… somos solo amigos —sentenció y extendió un brazo y me atrajo hacia él—, pero no sé qué haría sin ella… Para empezar, probablemente no anotaría ni un solo gol, ¿verdad?

—Taichi…

Y me sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que podía alegrarme la vida entera. Y luego, como para arruinar el momento, me soltó de su agarre y despeinó mí cabello.

—¡Taichi!

Sí, a veces lo quería matar… pero, mientras se iba a las duchas junto a su compañero, volvió a sonreír y… bueno, esas sonrisas me alegraban la vida. No podía enojarme con él.

—¡Espérame! —me pidió— ¡Vamos juntos a casa!

Y sí, solo éramos amigos, pero nos queríamos. Yo lo sabía, lo sentía… y en ese momento, ser amigos era suficiente. Todo estaría bien, mientras ambos supiéramos que algún día… algún día… haríamos bien las cosas y seríamos valientes.

Ser valiente por amor ¿Qué más propio?

Seguro algún día… Algún día…

.

.

.

* * *

 _Y eso fuimos, amor cálido, de ese que te alegra la vida y es fácil de respirar. Amor. Aunque nunca lo llamamos así, pero siempre fue suficiente. Quizás nunca leas esto, pero lo escribí por ti, por mí... para seguir y también recordar._

* * *

Alo-chan, disculpa por favor la tardanza, no fue descuido, te lo aseguro, todo lo contrario. Estuve luchando con esta colección desde el día cero (Sí, serán más capítulos) y es que tal vez me lo he tomado demasiado personal…

En todo caso quiero desearte, aunque muy tarde, felices fiestas. Creo que no hemos coincidido aún, pero en verdad te deseo todo lo mejor para este 2018 y espero que pronto coincidamos dentro del foro.

A Alo-chan, a todos los que alguna vez fueron cobardes en el amor (como yo :P), a los que leen siempre, y a los que pasan por casualidad, a todos, se los quiere mucho :3


End file.
